onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Jake Jagielski
Jake Jagielski was a Tree Hill Raven and the father of Jenny Jagielski who got caught up in a custody battle against Jenny's absentee mother Nicki. He fled Tree Hill to ensure that Jenny would stay with him, but eventually returned and started a relationship with Peyton Sawyer. When Nicki returned again, he was put in jail, once again breaking Peyton's heart. He later resided in Savannah, Georgia with Jenny sharing custody with Nicki after the courts ruled they should raise her together. Character History A basketball player for the Ravens, he was the love interest of Peyton Sawyer. Jagielski is currently living in Savannah, Georgia while he awaits for a custody trial to regain custody of his daughter Jenny. Season 1 He was a basketball player for the Ravens and one of the few to support Lucas. It was soon revealed that he had a daughter named Jenny, which was why Brian 'Whitey' Durham let him skip practices at times. He hid her until Lucas told him that he wasn't happy that his mother hid him and then Jake decided to show Jenny off at the open night at Karen's Café. Peyton Sawyer soon got close to his daughter and later to him. His ex, Nikki, however, decided to come back and take Jenny after a discussion with Lucas about how his father left him. Fearing that Nikki would take Jenny, he left for family in Savannah with the help of Peyton and her dad. Season 2 He then returned in season 2, after Lucas called him to cheer Peyton up and they got together. But the day they made love, Nikki came back. Having gained custody of Jenny since Jake didn't show up at the process (his convocation had been sent to Seattle, allegedly). He went to jail when he refused and gave Jenny to Coach Whitey Durham, who drove her to Florida. Nikki found her the day he was released and was about to gain custody so he had to leave a broken-hearted Peyton behind. Season 3 In season 3, after Peyton was shot, she came to visit him and learned that Nikki's parents were keeping Jenny, until the trial. Seeing that he wasn't on the run anymore, Peyton resumed her relationship with him and even proposed to him (and he agreed). But in her sleep she said "I love you, Lucas", so he told her to go back to Tree Hill to see if she still had feelings for him. Season 6 shshwhwhwhahahJake didn't make a physical appearance but he was mentioned by Peyton. When Peyton find out she may die from her pregnancy, Lucas and her realize he may have to raise the baby alone. She makes a joke to lighten up the mood by saying "Just think about all that sexy single dad Jake Jagielski tail you're gonna rake." Relationships *''Relationships'': Jake Jagielski/Relationships *''Family'': Jake Jagielski/Family Family Jake had a daughter while in high school with his older girlfriend Nicki, Jenny Jagielski. After Jenny was born Nicki abandoned her leaving a teenage Jake to care for her. Both Jake's parents stepped in to help raising her. But Jake didn't tell anyone about Jenny until she was 6 months old until his close friend Lucas Scott told him that his mother was in the same position as Jake and left town leaving Lucas to feel that she was ashamed of him, so then Jake introduces his daughter to the town by singing a song and the Karen's Cafe open mic night with her on stage and telling everyone about her. When one of his cousins gets married Jake asks his friend Peyton Sawyer to babysit and she becomes a surrogate mother for Jenny until Nicki returns and Jake is forced to leave. After Nicki kidnaps Jenny; Jake must move to Georgia to share rights over Jenny; therefore breaking up with his girlfriend Peyton leaving all three devastated. Romantic Life Jake and Peyton Sawyer date on and off when they are actually around each other. In season 3, Peyton asks Jake to marry her saying that she will move to Savannah with him and Jenny. Jake agrees to think about it until that night when Peyton says Lucas Scott's name in her sleep. It is then that Jake realizes that Peyton is still in love with Lucas. Career Trivia *Jake's address has been listed as both; 212 Chestnut Street and 340 Keaton Avenue. *In Spanish dubbed version, Jake's surname is Kanioski(-Jagielski). *Jake was Jewish. Jagielski, Jake Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fathers Category:Students Category:Athletes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Males